I Love you, I think
by captured.s
Summary: Kagome meets Inuyasha for the first time in University. Will sparks fly? or will she be disappointed? LEMON ALERT.
1. Chapter 1: Who is She?

**I love you, I think.**

Chapter 1: Who is she?

**Introduction to captured.s**

Hi, I am new writer on and I hope you guys enjoy my upcoming stories. Please give me feedback when you have the time. (:

Thank you.

xoxo, captured.s

* * *

"C'mon Sango, we're late for school!" Kagome shouted while dragging Sango out of bed. "Let me sleep for 5 more minutes, I promise I'll get up after. PLEASEEE." she begged. "Sango, you're in University now, not in Kindergarten, you've got to be more responsible, school is important!" Kagome said with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Fine, fine, I'll get up." Sango said, slipping out of her bed. Sango walked into the washroom to shower and closed the door behind her. "What am I going to do with this girl?" Kagome thought.

The clock struck 9 and teachers began to walk into the classroom. "Okay Class, roll call." declared. "Ayumi Kinomi?" Here." Suki Chiori?" Here." Sota Yumi?" Present." Kagome Higarashi?".... "KAGOME HIGARASHI?" Kagome ran into the room clutching her school bag. She ran to her seat as fast as she could and sat down. "Here, I'm here!" she yelled. ", late again I see." said while checking the list. Kagome lied down on her desk and groaned. 2 hours passed, and class was over. She walked out of class, ready to head for Biology. She ran down the hallway and bumped into another student. "S-s-sorry." Kagome said, while picking up her books from the floor. She stood up and gasped. It was Inuyasha Taito, her crush. He was the hottest, most sexiest man alive at her University. He looked at her for 2 seconds, and walked away without saying a single word. Kagome looked behind her, sighed, and walked to her class.

"Kagome! I have amazing news!" said Sango at lunch. "Hmm? What is it Sango?" Kagome asked while eating a chicken burger. "I heard Inuyasha Taito broke up with that bitch, Kikyo. He's free now. I see you staring at him all the time. Have feelings for him?" Sango said raising both eyebrows jokingly. Kagome blushed and said "Sango! Stop it! I don't have a crush on him! I barely know him! Even if I did, he wouldn't even be interested." "If I didn't already have Miroku, I would die to be with Inuyasha." Sango replied kiddingly. Kagome smiled and finished her lunch quickly.

**At the other table...**

"Hey Inuyasha! I heard about your break up. You okay, man?" Miroku asked a little bit concerned. "I'm fine, that bitch was fucking crazy. She expects me to do whatever she wants me to do! I hate being tied up by a women." replied Inuyasha angrily. He looked over to Kagome's table and stared. Miroku noticed and said jokingly, "Hey, you checkin' out my girlfriend over there?" Inuyasha turned to Miroku and smirked. "You're girlfriend is a lazy ass bitch, why would I be interested?" he said with a grin. "If not Sango, then Kagome?" Miroku said with a grin. _"Kagome.......so that's her name. Interesting."_ Inuyasha thought. "Kagome eh? Who is she?" He said. "All the guys think she's hot. They all want to do her, but she's a good girl. She's not like that. She's my girlfriend's best friend." answered Miroku. _"Interesting, she's not like the girl's I've dated before. Kagome Higarashi."_ Inuyasha smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**I love you, I think.**

Chapter 2: First Impressions

I Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. (: If you have any requests, comments or ideas please feel free to comment or contact me. Thank you.

xoxo, captured.s

**The next day...**

Kagome walked down the hall thinking about what Sango said_. "Hmm, do I actually like Inuyasha? I think he's damn sexy, but I know nothing about this guy."_ She thought while entering her Psychology class. "Class, a new student switched into our class today. This is Inuyasha Taito." The teacher said, waving her arms to tell Inuyasha to come in. Inuyasha entered gracefully, and all eyes were on him. He looked at the class, and his eyes soon meet Kagome's. He walked up the rows, and sat in front of Kagome. _"He transferred into my class? But why? Is he interested in me? What?_ Kagome was confused. The teacher continued with the lesson and Inuyasha turned around. "Do you have a pencil I could use? I seem to have forgotten my pencil case in my locker." asked Inuyasha. Kagome reached into her pencil case, grabbed a pencil, and handed it to Inuyasha. "Thanks.....Kagome." Inuyasha said and turned around. Kagome's eyes widened._ "How does he know my name?"_ Kagome thought, blushing.

The bell rang and the halls were flooded with students that were eager to go home for the weekend. "Hey Kagome, Let's walk back to our dorm together!" said Sango, linking arms with her best friend. Kagome walked with Sango and not long after Miroku appeared. "Hey baby." He says as he kisses Sango softly on the lips. "What are you guys up to?" Sango smiled sweetly and replied "Nothing baby, just heading back to our dorm room. You?" Miroku touched Sango's face gently and said "I'm just going to go over to Inuyasha's dorm to do our Biology project. If you have nothing to do, why don't we hang out together there?" Kagome's eyes lit up. _What? His dorm? Oh my god. This is going to be awkward, but interesting. _"Sure, baby. Inuyasha is okay with this right? Does he know?" answered Sango. "Ahh, who cares? He lives alone anyways." replies Miroku with a smirk. Sango and Miroku held hands and walks down the hall to find Inuyasha. Kagome is walking closely behind them thinking about what will happen. _"Will he talk to me? What should I say if he does? I am so not ready for this? Calm down, Kagome. Calm Down. _Kagome looked up and saw Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha walking towards her. "Inuyasha, I would like you to meet my baby's best friend, Kagome." Miroku said, grinning. Inuyasha replied with no emotion, "Yes, I know. I just transferred into her Psych. Class." Kagome nodded in agreement. "Shall we get a move on?" asked Miroku. Sango and Miroku held hands and walked in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. After 15 minutes, they arrived at the dorm house where Inuyasha lived.

Inuyasha took out his keys and opened the door. Kagome walked in and gasped. It was like heaven. There was a big white sofa, marvellous view of the sea and beautiful decor. "You live here...?" Kagome said without thinking. She blushed in embarrassment. Sango smiled and said "Kagome, of course, this is his dorm room!" Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and grabbed 4 glasses of orange juice and handed them out. Kagome reached out for her orange juice and lightly touched the back of Inuyasha's hand. Chills ran down Inuyasha's spine. _"What is it about this girl that I can't resist? That touch was electrifying."_ Inuyasha thought. "Okay OL' BUDDY. Let's do our Biology Project." Miroku said jokingly. While the guys worked on their project, Sango and Kagome walked onto the balcony and sat outside. Inuyasha couldn't help but to look at Kagome's beauty. Her long black hair was blowing softly in the wind, her face was glowing in the sun, and her smile was captivating. Miroku noticed Inuyasha continuously staring at Kagome and smiled. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Just admit that you like Kagome." Inuyasha stopped staring at Kagome and turned to Miroku angry and embarrassed. "I do not like Kagome. I've said it a hundred times. Do you not understand?" Inuyasha denied. Miroku chuckled and went back to work. _"Do I like this girl? That's it; I've got to find out more about her. It's killing me."_ Inuyasha looked at Kagome one more time, and went back to work.

**On the balcony....**

"So, what do you think of Inuyasha? Your type?" said Sango, winking. Kagome blushed and said "He's drop dead gorgeous, he wouldn't be interested in a girl like **me**.""Kagome, don't say that. You're beautiful." Sango said and hugged Kagome. Kagome looked inside the dorm room and saw Inuyasha working hard on the project. She sighed and stared at the sunset. "I've always wanted to watch the sunset with my true love, but I guess that it is just a wish." Kagome said sadly. Sango watched her best friend sadly, and sighed. _Kagome, Kagome. You need my help._ She thought.

Sango walked off the balcony and back into the dorm room. "Done guys?" Sango asked. "Not quite. We are stuck on this part." Miroku pointed. "Hey," Sango said, "Kagome is a biology specialist, she'll know of course. Let me call her in for you." Sango ran onto the balcony and pulled Kagome in. Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and started to explain to them. "Ohh, I get it now, thank you Kagome." Miroku said smiling. "Yea...Thank you." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes meet, and they both knew that they have fallen in love with each other. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome for the first time, and went back to work. Kagome's heart fluttered and she smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3: Are you Interested?

**I love you, I think.**

Chapter 3 – Are you Interested?

Hello my lovely readers. I hope you like the rest of the story. This is a pretty short chapter, but I am saving the best for last. (: ENJOY.

xoxo, captured.s

* * *

After they completed the project, Sango and Miroku decided that they wanted to go out for dinner together. They left Inuyasha and Kagome alone in Inuyasha's dorm room. _"That bastard. He planned this. Fuck it."_Inuyasha thought. Kagome looked at Inuyasha shyly and said, "Umm, do you need any more help? If not, I can leave....." Inuyasha looked at her and replied, "It's okay. I'm fine. You can leave if you want, but I wouldn't mind if you stayed for a little bit." Kagome smiled and told Inuyasha that she'll stay a bit longer. There was an awkward silence. Inuyasha couldn't stand it and broke the ice. "Kagome, want to go outside for a walk?" Kagome nodded her head and grabbed her coat. They walked down to the park and Inuyasha asked Kagome if she's in a relationship. Kagome stopped for a second; amazed that Inuyasha would ask such a question. She replied, "No, I haven't been dating anyone for a long time. My past relationships weren't that great. I'd rather not talk about them, how 'bout you?" "I was recently in a relationship with Kikyo, but she treated me like her dog. She tells me to do everything. I have no control of myself. So, I broke up with her." Soon, Kagome and Inuyasha were talking nonstop. "It's getting late, I better go back to my dorm, or else Sango would get worried." Kagome said. "I'll walk you back." offered Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and they both walked back to her dorm. When she reached the entrance, Kagome turned around to say goodbye and Inuyasha suddenly gave her a warm hug. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed. _"You idiot, why did you do that?"_ Inuyasha thought. Kagome said her last goodbyes and walked into her dorm.

"So, what happened? Did I help you out?" Sango said, excitedly. Kagome walked over to her bed and lied down. "He hugged me. He actually hugged me." She replied with a huge smile. Sango looked at her happy friend and smiled. "I knew you had a thing for him. I guess he has a thing for you too." Kagome got up, blushed, and went into the shower. After her shower, she went straight to bed.

"_Kagome, I love you. I want to be with you. I was lying on Inuyasha's huge bed, naked. He bent down and kissed me on the lips softly. I love you too, come to me....."_

**The next morning...**

*alarm clock rang*

Kagome woke up all happy and giddy and walked over to Sango's bed to wake her up. Sango opened her eyes sleepily and went to the bathroom. _"Hmm, so quick today."_ Kagome thought and smiled.

Kagome walked into her psychology class and saw Inuyasha sitting **next** to her seat. "_What? He wants to sit next to me? Wasn't he sitting in front of me?"_ Kagome thought while walking to her desk. "Good morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said with a grin. Inuyasha smiled back and said good morning. Then, the teacher walked in. "Okay class, we are going to be doing a culminating project instead of an exam this year, so pair up, and get to work on this project." the teacher said as she handed out the assignment. "Uhmm, Inuyasha, would you like to work with me?" a girl asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha replied, "Sorry, I already have a partner." He then asked Kagome to be his partner. Kagome smiled and nodded. "What should we do? It's worth quite a lot." Kagome said. "Hmm, I don't know. How 'bout you come by my place after school so we can do some research." Inuyasha added. "Sounds like a plan." replied Kagome, smiling. _"It's just Kagome and I today, I need to tell her. I need to. For sure." _Inuyasha thought in his head.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Confessions

**I love you, I think.**

Chapter 4 (Final) – Confessions of Love

This is my last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed the story overall, and comment about it. (; ENJOY.

xoxo, captured.s

* * *

**In Inuyasha's dorm....**

"Hey Kagome, can we do this?" Inuyasha said as he pointed to the screen of his laptop. "Uhm, Yes, that's a great idea." Kagome said with a smile. They worked on their project for a few hours and decided to take a break. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" Inuyasha asked. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." Kagome replied. There was an awkward silence. "Kagome.....?" stuttered Inuyasha. "Yes, Inuyasha? You want to ask me something?" asked Kagome. "It's, I-it's, I've been thinking lately, I think, I think, I think I have fallen deeply in love with you." Inuyasha replied, blushing in embarrassment. Kagome's eyes sparkled and started to tear up. "Inuyasha! I've fallen madly in love the first time I saw you, I feel the same way." She cried. Inuyasha smiled, ran to Kagome and hugged her tightly. "I will never let go of you, my love." Inuyasha said gently. Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes, tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately. _"Am I dreaming? Is this real? Is this actually happening to me?"_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha was holding Kagome's slender waist with one hand, while the other was stroking her soft black hair. "I love you." Inuyasha confessed. Kagome smiled and pulled Inuyasha's lips to hers. She moved her hands down to Inuyasha's chest and laid them there. Inuyasha was feeling it. He knew from the beginning that she was the one. He stopped kissing Kagome and asked her, "Kagome, will you be my mate? " Kagome nodded her head and pulled off Inuyasha's top. _"That was a bold move. I like it."_ He thought. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Inuyasha ignored the bell and continued to make out with Kagome. The bell kept ringing nonstop and Kagome told Inuyasha to open the door. Inuyasha groaned and walked towards the door. _"Oh man, things were getting hot here. Fuck whoever it is."_ Inuyasha thought in his head. He opened the door and in popped Miroku's head. "Hey hey, best fraannd." Miroku said as he smiled goofyily. Inuyasha angrily said, "Why the fuck are you here? I was in the middle of something." Miroku looked around his dorm room and saw Kagome sitting on the couch. "OHH OHHH." Miroku said as he winked, "Kagome, what brings you here?" "Uhhh, Inuyasha and I are doing a culminating project for Psychology." Kagome said as she turned pink. "Uhm, I better go now. See you Inuyasha.....Miroku." Kagome said as she ran out of the door. "Ka-gomee..." Inuyasha cried. Inuyasha turned around and pointed his index finger at Miroku, "YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." Miroku ignored Inuyasha and sat on the couch. "Hah. Having fun with Kagome were you? You should have just told me, I would have left. Too late now." Miroku said jokingly. Inuyasha groaned loudly, walked into his room, and slammed the door. Miroku looked behind him and sighed.

**At Kagome's dorm...**

"Sango!? " Kagome cried. "Sango? Where are you?" Kagome looked around the house and saw a note on her pillow.

"_Hey Kagome, I will be staying over at Rin's dorm for the next 3 days because we've got to do our culminating project for health science. Remember. See you School. _

_Love, Sango "_

"Oh man. Sango's not here. Who am I going to talk to?" Kagome said as she sighed. She walked towards the kitchen when her cell phone rang. _"beep beep beep beep beep""Hmm, I wonder who's calling me" _Kagome thought as she walked over to her phone. She picked up her phone and looked at the call display. _"Inuyasha" _Kagome flipped her cell phone and answered. "Hello? This is Kagome Higarashi." She said. "Uhmm, Kagome, this is Inuyasha. I'm sorry about today." He said sadly. "Inuyasha, it's okay. I'm sorry too." She repeated. "Well, anyways, I'll see you at school then? Bye." Inuyasha said and hung up. Kagome hung up after and walked to her bed. _"Inuyasha, why can't you say you __**love**__ me again?"_ She thought and sighed. She stood up and walked to the showers to get ready for bed later.

**The next morning...**

Kagome walked towards her locker when Sango pulled her into a corner. "Kagome, tell me the truth. Were you going to lose your virginity to Inuyasha yesterday?" Sango said in a serious tone. "Uhmm, uhmm, what? How do you know?" Kagome stuttered. _"Miroku."_ She thought. "It doesn't matter how, but were you?" Sango asked. "Well, I guess so. He said he loved me." Kagome said sadly. Sango smiled and said, "Then why do you look so sad?" Kagome signed and answered, "Because, your boyfriend interrupted us, and now Inuyasha won't say I love you again to me." Just then, Inuyasha was walking down the hall. He stopped to look at Kagome for a second and then kept walking. Kagome stared after Inuyasha and groaned. 'It's okay Kagome, If he does love you, he eventually would tell you." Sango said trying to comfort her best friend. "I guess so." Kagome replied, "I've got to go to class now, see you later." Sango said goodbye and Kagome walked down the hall alone.

**At the Cafeteria...**

"Inuyasha! How could you?" Sango said as she ran to Inuyasha's table. "What did I do Sango?" He asked innocently. "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? You told Kagome you loved her, and now you don't speak to her. What's up?" Sango asked angrily. Inuyasha looked at Sango and said, "Look. I know I told her. But, I'm scared to say it again to her." He said as he laid his head on the table. Sango sat down and patted his back. "Look, she wants you to say it to her. She wants to be yours." She said. After that, Sango got up and left Inuyasha alone at his table. Inuyasha sighed at looked out the window. _"Yes, I should tell her again. No matter what."_ He thought.

**After School...**

Inuyasha ran quickly to Kagome's locker, but she wasn't there. He looked nearby and saw Sango walk down the hall. "Sango, where's Kagome?" He said breathlessly. "She already went home. She said she wasn't feeling well." Sango answered. "Go find her Inuyasha." Inuyasha said thank you and ran to Kagome's dorm room. He knocked on the door and waited. "Kagome, please open the door, I know you're mad at me, but please listen to me." Inuyasha pleaded outside. Still no answer. "Kagome, I'm sorry for what I did. I truly am sorry." Still no answer. "Kagome, I LOVE YOU." He screamed. Still no answer. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand tap him on his back. He turned around and saw Kagome. "Kagome, aren't you inside?" he said as he pointed to the door. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "You love me? Do you really? Please don't lie to me again." Kagome replied. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's delicate arms and pulled her into a warm hug. "Yes Kagome. I swear, I love you. Forever and ever." He said as he embraced Kagome. Kagome smiled and opened the door to her dorm. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in together and shut the door. Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back and soon things were getting hot. Inuyasha pulled off his red robe, and pushed Kagome onto her bed. He laid her down softly and started to unbutton her blouse. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's neck towards her face and sucked on his neck. Inuyasha moaned and bent down to give Kagome a deep French kiss. Kagome pulled off Inuyasha's pants and hugged onto his waist with her legs. He then tore her skirt in half and all she left on was her bra and thong. Inuyasha looked in amazement; Kagome's body was so beautiful. Kagome smiled and began to do a striptease in front of Inuyasha until every piece of clothing was off her body. Inuyasha then pulled his face towards the chest of Kagome and began to suck on her nipples. He then stuck his index and middle finger into the flaps of her womanhood and started to pull it in and out. Kagome moaned in amazement. Inuyasha then bent down to kiss Kagome again. "Kagome Higarashi. You are so damn sexy. You're mine now." He said as he sucked on Kagome's neck. Kagome turned Inuyasha around and now she was on the top. She cupped Inuyasha's manhood and stroked it gently. Inuyasha was purring. Then she stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it. Inuyasha yelped in awe and tugged the blanket. He then pushed Kagome back onto the bed and said "This might hurt a bit, but we'll become mates and be together forever." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha inserted his manhood in hr womanhood in one thrust to break her hymen. Kagome screamed because it hurt so much, but soon the pain went away. She could feel Inuyasha in her body. She smiled a smile and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha tilted her head up and gave her a little kiss. "I love you, Kagome." He said and smiled. "I love you too, my mate." She answered. Inuyasha hugged Kagome in bed and they soon feel asleep and dreamt and wonderful dream together.


End file.
